


The cutest thing he's ever seen

by lastoneleft



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, I didn't know if Hinata's last name should be on his name tag, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Pretend they're studying abroad, So everyone is called by their first name, Those tags sum up his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Kageyama gets a little too drunk and admits he has a crush on the cute Pita Pit worker. It takes Tanaka and Nishinoya two seconds to ship it.





	

Drunk. Kageyama is so fucking drunk.

In hindsight, going out with both Nishinoya and Tanaka was not the brightest idea. Kageyama  _ knows _ he’s a lightweight. While Tanaka considers himself ‘an alcohol vet’, between him and Nishinoya, Noya is the goddamn tank. Letting them talk him into trying to keep up with them, he was doomed from the start.

“How did I wind up being the one who got cut off?” Nishinoya cackles as Kageyama rubs his forehead. “I'm not the one who walked face first into a pillar.”

“No one saw that but you,” Kageyama huffs. “Stop bringing it up.”

“Besides,” Tanaka says, slinging his arm around Nishinoya’s shoulders, “you're the one who got caught yanking Kags’ shirt down and motorboating his pecs. Anyone would cut you off after that.”

Nishinoya shrugs unapologetically. “His fault for wearing a V neck.”

“And for having such an im _ pec _ cable chest.” Tanaka waggles his eyebrows and nudges Kageyama in the ribs.

Nishinoya doubles over with laughter and Kageyama covers his face. “Guys,  _ shut up, _ you're embarrassing me.”

By the time Tanaka has calmed down, Nishinoya is already onto the next thing. “Food!” he cries excitedly. “I need a chicken caesar pita!”

“That's so gross. Why don't you just eat a salad?” Tanaka asks.

Nishinoya grabs Kageyama’s hand and drags him towards the Pita Pit. “They're delicious, ‘Naka, you gotta try one.”

“Nuh uh.”

They playfully bicker all the way up the street and Kageyama shakes his head, barely suppressing a smile.

They barely make it in the door before another wave of drunk college students line up behind them, extending the queue to the sidewalk.

“There are, like, 8 people ahead of us,” Tanaka groans. “Let’s just go to McDonald's.”

“No way! The wait’s worth it, right Kageyama?”

Kageyama just nods and stares ahead at the man taking everyone’s order.  _ Shouyou _ . He has to squint to see the familiar name tag from back here but that's probably because he’s wasted.

“Well, there’s gotta be some reason Tobio comes here four times a week,” Nishinoya argues.

“Yeah, ‘cause Shouyou is the cutest thing I've ever-” Kageyama promptly snaps his mouth shut when Tanaka and Nishinoya go wide eyed.

“Whaaa?!” Tanaka asks, voice verging on a squeak.

“Shh!” Kageyama covers his mouth. “He’ll hear you!”

“Tobe,” Nishinoya says, tone accusing, “why didn't you tell me? I come here with you all the time.”

“Because I knew if I told you, you’d say something to…oh god. I'm leaving.”

Shouyou looks up at that moment and waves, an ear to ear grin stretching across his face and Kageyama’s cheeks burn. The way Kageyama’s stomach swoops when he waves back keeps him rooted in place.

“Heh, bet you won't be going anywhere now,” Nishinoya chuckles.

Tanaka pries Kageyama’s hand off his face. “He totally likes you back,” he says in his version of a whisper. “You should ask him out!”

“Forget it,” Kageyama hisses. “I’m not gonna be that guy.” He refuses to harass Shouyou, no matter how adorable he is or how badly he wants to hold his hand. Heat pricks at his face. His already lacking filter is completely obliterated. He’s never getting this drunk again.

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Nishinoya asks.

Kageyama’s brows furrow together as he looks ahead, catching yet another drunk customer flirting with Shouyou. Kageyama is annoyed  _ for _ him, listening to the girl prattle on about how cute he is and how they  _ have _ to go out sometime. The same as always Shouyou barely suppresses a sigh by running his fingers through his unruly hair and prompts her to keep ordering, “Lettuce, onion, tomato?”

The girl answers him, only to insist immediately after that he at least take her number if he won't give his out to customers. Shouyou’s bright smile falters and Kageyama nearly feels sick imagining being responsible for it.

“Well?” Tanaka asks.

Kageyama takes his eyes off of Shouyou to fix his friends with a strained expression. “Have you guys even thought about what you're going to order? We’re almost at the front.”

Heaving a sigh of relief, Kageyama is actually thankful when they return to loudly arguing about whether chicken caesar salads belong in a pita or not.

Their distraction is short lived once they reach the counter and Shouyou grins brilliantly at Kageyama again. “Hey, Bo!” Shouyou calls to the man working the grill, “Chicken bacon pita, tomato, onion, spinach, extra green pepper, and chipotle mayo.”

“Oooh,” Tanaka singsongs. “Tobio must be a special customer if you have his order memorized.” It takes every ounce of willpower Kageyama possesses not to kick his senpai in the shin.

“Of course,” Shouyou laughs and Kageyama’s pulse stutters out of rhythm. “He’s the highlight of my shift Mondays, Thursdays, and twice on Saturdays.”

“He even stays half an hour longer on Thursdays so he can see him,” the silver haired man prepping food practically yells. Nishinoya’s smirk is so obvious in Kageyama’s peripheral he’d want the floor to swallow him up if he weren't internally screaming.

“Koutarou!” Shouyou gasps. “Be cool!”

“Oh?” Nishinoya finally pipes up. “And do you find my precious little blueberry here cute?” Kageyama gapes at him.

“ _ Noya! _ ” Kageyama hisses, colour creeping up his neck.

“Because he thinks you're, oh what did he say?” Nishinoya looks at Tanaka with a mischievous smile. “ _ The cutest thing he's ever seen _ .”

Shouyou blinks those big, warm eyes at Kageyama and all he can do is blurt out a quick  _ I'm sorry _ before stepping behind Nishinoya as if that’ll shield him from Shouyou’s shocked gaze.

“Tobio, stop hiding!” Tanaka chides playfully. “That's so rude.”

“Yeah, Tobio!” Nishinoya says, trying to pull him back around.

“He does know we can see him, right?” the tall, spiky haired man wrapping the pitas asks Koutarou.

“You're holding up the line,” Kageyama growls to his traitorous friends, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the floor.

Nishinoya and Tanaka practically pout and grumble their way through their orders, only lighting up when Shouyou sneaks little glances at Kageyama and visibly melts.

“Order up!” Koutarou declares loudly, sliding Kageyama's pita across the counter.

“Here you go,” Shouyou says shyly. “It's on me tonight.”

Kageyama gapes at him a moment before mumbling his thanks and digging into his pocket. He drops a handful of change into the tip jar before taking the pita from Shouyou and bolting outside.

He watches Nishinoya and Tanaka chit chat with Shouyou a little longer while they wait on their food and he prays to literally anything listening that they aren't embarrassing him further.

Tanaka whispers in Noya’s ear and the two throw a devious look at Kageyama over their shoulders before scribbling something on the back of their receipt and tossing it into the tip jar.

They've barely bid Shouyou good night before Kageyama is glaring at them.

“What was that? What on earth did you do before you left?” Kageyama demands once they've stepped outside.

“Oh, nothing,” they answer at the same time.

“Stop that. You know it creeps me out.”

Tanaka shrugs. “Then don't ask.”

Kageyama groans. He has a bad feeling about this. “Let's just go home.” If he's lucky, he’s drunk enough that he won’t even remember this in the morning.

* * *

Kageyama’s phone blares, yanking him reluctantly into consciousness. He cradles his pounding head for a moment before rifling through his jeans for the offending device. He one eyes the screen and almost ignores it when no name accompanies the number.

“Fuck,” he murmurs and swipes across the screen. “H’llo?”

A familiar chuckle comes through the line. “You sound rough.”

“No shit,” Kageyama huffs. “Do you have any idea what time it is? Who is this?”

The sound of barely stifled laughter does little to lift Kageyama’s mood. “It’s 1 in the afternoon.” Kageyama merely grunts and lets the silence stretch on until the stranger clears his throat. “It’s Hinata. Uh, Shouyou. From the Pita Pit.”

Shouyou? 

Oh god. Oh no, oh  _ fuck _ . Kageyama buries his face in his pillow as memories from the night before flood in, mortifying and unwelcome. “I am so, sososo sorry,” he rushes out. “I was so-”

“What?” Shouyou asks. “I can’t understand you.” Kageyama doesn't have it in him to repeat himself. He doesn't think he can ever speak to Shouyou again let alone face him after last night. “Anyway, I think your friends left your number in the tip jar? And I never call customers who come in all wasted-” Kageyama makes a small, pitiful sound in the back of his throat, “- but since you come in a lot, I figured it’d be okay!” Hinata says quickly. “And, well, if your friend was telling the truth, I'm really flattered and I was hoping you’d go out with me?”

Kageyama bolts up, blinking and starting to wonder if he's still drunk.

“Tobio?”

Kageyama chokes and hangs up his phone.

* * *

“You did what?” Tanaka laughs so hard he snorts.

“I panicked,” Kageyama grumbles, forehead leaning against the table. “Is the coffee ready yet?”

“No avoiding the subject,” Nishinoya says. “Do you want to go out with him?”

Kageyama scowls.

“Well?” Tanaka asks around a mouthful of cereal.

“Do you two ever mind your own business?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya look at each other. “That’s a yes.”

“So creepy.” Kageyama finally pokes his head up. “Gimme some coffee.”

“No coffee until you promise to go see Shouyou,” Tanaka says in the most stern voice Kageyama’s heard him use.

“What the-”

“Go get dressed,” Nishinoya says. “We’ll have your coffee ready when you come out.”

* * *

 

Kageyama stands outside the Pita Pit completely dumbfounded. How had he been talked into coming back?

He grips his thermos until his knuckles whiten, trying to steel his resolve. All he has to do is say yes and he can go out with Shouyou, right? Unless he thinks Kageyama is a total fucking weirdo after last night and this morning.

A man Kageyama recognizes as the manager pokes his head out the door. “Can I help you with something?” His name tag reads Sawamura. “You’ve been standing here for 10 minutes and I think it's starting to count as loitering.”

“Oh, sorry,” Kageyama says quietly, following after him. Sawamura looks at him expectantly when they're inside. “Is Shouyou here?”

“Check it out, Bo. Lover boy came back.”

Sawamura shoots him a warning look. “Quiet down, Tetsurou.”

Kageyama’s ready to flee again but Sawamura interrupts him. “Yeah, Shouyou’s here,” he says much louder than necessary. “He’s not on shift today but he came in to distract his co-workers during post lunch rush clean up!”

A small squeak sounds from the back room and Shouyou comes barreling out of the back room, already apologizing. “I was just asking Hitoka about the new procedure on- Tobio!” he gasps, bright smile taking the last traces of fear off his face.

“Oya? Did you hear about a new procedure called Tobio, Kou?” Tetsurou asks.

“No, I didn't. We should ask Hitoka to tell us all about it.” Koutarou laughs when Shouyou sticks his tongue out at him.

“Knock it off, boys.” Sawamura shakes his head and walks into the back.

Once Shouyou is able to give Kageyama his full attention, he remembers to be nervous. “Hi, Tobio.”

Kageyama nods, eyes glued to the floor.

“Did you forget something last night?” Kageyama shakes his head. “Did you come to see me, then?” Kageyama squeezes his eyes shut and nods. “I’m glad.”

After a few seconds, Kageyama manages to open his eyes and look at Shouyou a moment. “Yes,” he blurts out, ignoring their little audience. “I mean I'll-” Kageyama stares at the wall. “Yes.”

Shouyou’s face lights up. “Are you free right now?”

Kageyama peaks at him out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah.”

There's a glint in Shouyou’s eye. “Want to go for a drink?”

Kageyama gags, but he thinks it's worth it to hear Shouyou laugh. “Not funny,” he says despite the giddy feeling in his belly.

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry.” Shouyou bites his lip as he looks up at Kageyama. “Ramen’s pretty good for a hangover and I know a great recipe if you're interested.”

Kageyama doesn't answer for a moment, just watches pink dust over the handful of freckles on Shouyou’s cheeks until he tugs on his hand, anxious for Kageyama to say something.

He squeezes Shouyou’s hand. “Yeah. Definitely interested.”


End file.
